(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to structures for protecting electrical wires when the wires are connected to utility poles via insulators mounted onto such poles, and more particularly to a wire protecting structure which is able to facilitate reception or insertion of the wire therein and to prevent exposure of the wire therefrom.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, a wire has been installed to the insulator by winding binder to the wire without any protecting apparatus for the insulator and the wire when installing the wire to the insulator fixed to a utility pole.
However, so far since the binder is bound directly about the wire, this led not only to the imprecise winding of the binder about wire, but also to direct contact of the binder with the wire. This frequently resulted in ground faults due to the damage produced by rain or wind. Also, there have been problems caused by accidental wire separation, wire snapping, falling of wires to the ground, due to the infirmity of the wire installation to the insulator.
Therefore, so as to resolve the above-mentioned problems, various types of wire protecting tubes were introduced in the industry. For example, a wire protecting tube disclosed in Korea Utility Model Publication No. 94-2351 is provided with spiral groove for binding binder onto the tube, wherein the binder is inserted in the spiral groove and is wound about the tube. A wire protecting structure tube disclosed in Korea Utility Model Publication No. 95-7610 includes spiral ring protruding from the tube and integral therewith, wherein the binder is wound about the tube between flights of the spiral ring
However, the wire protecting tube in publication No. 94-2351 has a disadvantage in that the binder is taken off the spiral groove, thus the banding force of the binder is relaxed. Also, the wire protecting tube in Publication No. 95-7610 has a disadvantage in that the wire can not be inserted easily into the tube because a slit can not be easily and sufficiently opened due to the tight force of the spiral ring.
Meanwhile, so as to resolve the problems and difficulties in Publication Nos. 94-2351 and 95-7610, a wire protecting tube was disclosed in Korea Utility Model Publication No. 97-4488. Also the wire protecting tube is provided with spiral ring protruding from the outer surface and integral therewith. A binder is wound about the tube between flights of the spiral ring. Bands are provided on the end of the tube, and pins projecting from the tube are provided to fit into openings in the bands.
However, the tube in Publication No. 97-4488 has a disadvantage in that since the wire is extruded from the tube when the tube is bended due to sag of the wire, the wire is injured. Also the wire still can not be easily inserted into the tube because the opening width of the slit of the tube is not sufficient.